The Vietnam Contingency II Issue 1: The Tail Strikes Back
The Vietnam Contingency II Issue #1: The Tail Strikes Back is the first comic book-styled issue written and produced by Haou1987 in the The Vietnam Contingency II series. It details an unprecendented attack against an US village by the Order of the Dragon Tail. When the US government sends their special advisor to the President to investigate it quickly becomes clear this was retaliation for what happened 5 years ago. If only they were prepared for the beasts they awoke. Characters introduced: Production and writing time: 'January 4, 2015 - Synopsis 'ELLINGVILLE - September 13, 1970 - 'Ellingville, a small village on the far outskirts of New York, was quiet and uneventful. It was night as people closed their windows to go to bed. As the lights dimm down to entire darkness, a few dogs walk over street, chasing a cat. A homeless person moves around trying to find shelter for the night. When he finds some kind of shelter, he notices a group of cars moving towards the village. The cars stop on the edge of Ellingville with people exiting the vehicles. One of the people is the same woman who assaulted the vaults of the National Gallery of Art five months ago, Mako. She nodded to one of her compatriots who clicked with his fingers, releasing three crates from the cars. Fire came out of the crates and Mako looked at the village proclaiming that what the Americans did to them, they shall do to them too. She nodded to the compatriots as they lifted the lids of the crates and three shadows appeared from them and flew into the sky. Mako proclaims the Americans will burn as the shadows move to the town and start torching the rooftops of the houses of the village. 'PENTAGON - September 13, 1970 - 'General Briggs enters the Pentagon Joint Operations Command Center when he was alerted by his advisors by the attack on Ellingville. He demands for a situation report and Sergeant Stonebridge answers to him that three unknown objects assaulted the village of Ellingville, torching most of the place. He activates one of the bigger screens in the PJOCC, showing them satellite coverage of the village, which was burning. Three objects could be seen flying over it. General Briggs demands them to zoom in and see what it is. When the objects are revealed to be large winged creatures he immediately issues a Red Alert, ordering all non essential personell to leave the PJOCC immediately. When Sergeant Stonebridge wants to leave, General Briggs tells him to stay. He then orders a synch link with the White House, NORAD and the Cube. 'ELLINGVILLE - September 13, 1970 - 'Mako watches how the village burns, people running from their homes and then get assaulted by the winged beasts from the sky. One of her compatriots is then revealed to be Rael Rha'as the one who was with her when they broke into the National Gallery of Art, who says the USA will burn for their assault of Vietnam. Mako turns to him, saying it is not all about the Vietnam War, it is about what they did to them ten years ago, and what they will do to them now ten years later. She whispers something in an unknown language and the three winged beasts return into the crates as fast as they appeared into the air. Mako announces to her followers they have done what they came here for, they must leave. Stepping back into the cars, they drive away as Mako sees how a sole soul, a young girl is seen to have survived the unslought. 'PENTAGON - September 13, 1970 - 'General Briggs and Sergeant Stonebridge were addressing Admiral Barnes and President Nixon, speaking to them about the attack on Ellingville. President Nixon demands to know if there is any serious threat to national security and how it is connected to the Vietnam War. General Briggs tells him they have been monitoring the situation by the special SPECTER satellites. The attacks have ceased now and the attackers have disappeared. It is more important what happens to the village after the attack. They have seen what attacked the village and at that point General Briggs turns to Admiral Barnes, saying it seems its from the same race as that what attacked the Ninth Fleet ten years ago. Admiral Barnes widens his eyes, asking if the dragon is back. President Nixon demands to be briefed by them on the situation, but General Briggs thinks he has someone with him that can do that easier then they can. In the Oval Office of the White House, Robert Grant is then revealed to be sitting. Robert gives a brief summary of what happened ten years ago and how he was involved in the events that took place there. Robert says he has already dispatched agents to the scene to scout out what happened, SPECTER is on top of it, but he'd like, with the President's permission to go down there himself and see what happened. The President agrees, definitely thanks to Robert's own experience with this situation. General Briggs tells Major Grant that he'll send one of the people he trusts down there to, so the Pentagon is kept in the loop as well. He turns to Sergeant Stonebridge and tells him to pack his bags, he's going to Ellingsville. Admiral Barnes says he'll provide air support with patrolling aircraft if the beasts come back. Robert tells him if the beasts are still there, and they are any as bad as the previous one, that won't make much of a difference. He moves to the exit of the Oval Office and then he is addressed as Director Grant, and he says he still has to get used to it. He is only an interim director until SPECTER Overwatch elects a new one. President Nixon wishes him luck. Leaving for the helicopter pad just outside the White House, Robert meets up with Ellie Wellace who was in the White House for a meeting with the Secretary of Intelligence. She reveals to Robert she has been brought up to speed by the Secretary and that she is heading back to the Pearl to oversee from there, maybe help through extracting information from their prisoner. Robert warns her to be careful and Ellie tells him she will. On the helipad, Robert meets up with Sergeant Stonebridge who had been flown in from the Pentagon and they both enter the helicopter. Sergeant Stonebridge tells Robert it is an honor to serve next to a legend. Robert asks Sergeant Stonebridge how well he knows the file and Sergeant Stonebridge tells him he has overread it, but he can't believe it, dragons actually exist. Robert tells him they have to confirm it on the ground. 'ELLINGVILLE ''- ''September 14, 1970 - '''The helicopter with Robert Grant and Sergeant Stonebridge lands in Ellingville, where they are met by Dr. Nathan Mercier who had been send here by SPECTER Overwatch to oversee the technical part of the operation. Dr. Mercier introduces them to Haruum Kent, a man previously known to be allied with the Order of the Dragon Tail. Haruum Kent tells Robert Grant he knew Julius Bark, but Robert refuses to acknowledge the name. Dr. Mercier asks Sergeant Stonebridge if he knows if anything happens between Robert and Julius, but Sergeant Stonebridge has no idea. Robert tells Sergeant Stonebridge to come with him as they enter the village. Stonebridge asks Robert if they shouldn't wear any protective clothes, but Robert tells him if there was anything harmfull here, it would've already touched them. The Vietnam Contingency II issues Prologue - '''1 Series The Vietnam Contingency - The Vietnam Contingency II